


Swept Away

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Curling, M/M, i have no excuses for this, mundane AU, so many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Spain never fielded a team for curling at the Winter Games.  But they never had a team like Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss, either.But when they end up against the USA's dream team of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus tries to win something more than just gold.





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Curling terms:  
> End: A portion of a curling game that is completed when each team has thrown eight stones and/or the score has been decided.  
> Hammer: A term used to describe the stone which will be the last stone delivered in that end.  
> Stone: Also known as a rock, a curling stone is made of granite and is delivered by the players in a curling game.  
> Biter: A stone that just touches the outer edge of the outside circle of the house.  
> Button: The small circle at the center of the house.  
> House: The area within the concentric circles at each end of the sheet.

Curling was not Spain’s sport.  They’d never qualified a team for the Olympics before and it was a source of endless amusement back in Madrid that they had one now.  The two of members of their mixed doubles team didn’t even live in Spain most of the time, having moved to New York for training.  But when it came time for Olympic qualifications, both Cat and Magnus knew there was no other country they wanted to compete for.  

And now, here they were, standing on the ice with two people they were well acquainted with standing across from them.

Everyone in the sport knew the Lightwood siblings, Team USA’s best chance at a gold in this still obscure sport.  Alec and Isabelle had been training since the moment they could walk.  Magnus might have indulged in some of the baby videos the American media liked to show, with tiny Alec trying to push a stone twice his weight down the ice while his baby sister was splayed out behind him, laughing happily.

Now, however, they were a formidable pair, perhaps even better than their parents, legends in the sport.  Magnus remembered well when he and Catarina arrived at the Institute Curling Club looking for a trainer, it was Maryse Lightwood who met them at the door and sent them away without even giving them a chance to prove themselves.  It was an exclusive club, she told them, for truly serious curlers.  Surely they could find someone more attuned to people of their caliber.

The smaller, less prestigious Downworld Curling Club in Brooklyn welcomed them with open arms, thrilled to have found them. Under the direction of coach Luke Garroway, they became nearly unstoppable, having beaten everyone in the city except for the Institute, who refused to play them, deeming it below their status.

Which only made it funnier that they were here now, playing for gold against USA’s dream team.   “Do not get distracted,” Cat hissed at Magnus before they turned on the mics.  “I don’t care how beautiful you find him, you are not flirting with him while we are competing for gold.”

“You underestimate my abilities to multitask, Catarina, my dear.  It will be fine.”  Because Magnus had been flirting with the gorgeous Alexander at every meet they’d been at together, enjoying the way the man blushed and stuttered.  Playing against them would be a delight, particularly when he and Cat stood above them on the podium by the end of the day.  “Now, let’s talk strategy.”

_End One_

When Spain won the hammer for the first end, Magnus grinned patting Alec on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry, darling.  I won’t think any less of you for finishing first.”  He winked and sauntered back down to their end of the sheet, ignoring the sputtering of the elder Lightwood and the delighted laughter of the younger.  

“Alec, you are allowed to flirt back with him,” Magnus heard Isabelle say.  He would need to remember to send her some flowers when this was all over.

In the end, the hammer was their saving grace, Magnus taking out Team USA’s red stone and securing a 1-0 lead for Spain.

_End Two_

With USA behind, they got the hammer in the next end.  Alec, throwing for his team slid the stone right onto the button, neatly displacing one of Catarina’s perfectly placed stones.  She grumbled under her breath, low enough for the mics not to pick it up.  Magnus, however, just shrugged.  “The man knows how to handle stones.  I can appreciate that.”  

Catarina glared at him and Alec developed a coughing fit at the other end.  Magnus gave him a wink and turned back to discuss strategy with his teammate.  He really did want to win after all.  

In the end, it doesn’t work out and they are tied 1-1.

_End Three_

“Magnus you need to focus.  I will not lose to those snobs from the Institute,” Catarina hissed.  She was still bitter over their dismissal and while Magnus was too, he hardly considered Alec and Isabelle to be at fault for it.  

He shook his head, “We won’t lose, my dear.  It’s still early.”

The game was hard fought, and with two stones left, Magnus faced a difficult shot to get their stone to the button.  With some creative sweeping and a bit of luck, it slipped right through and they were in a good position to win the end.  

“I told you, Catarina.  I could penetrate that.  Doesn’t matter how tight the hole.”  

With the mics on, Magnus knew everyone heard that and he chanced a glance at the coaches box where Luke was facepalming and Maryse looked ready to kill someone.

Spain 3, USA 1.

_End Four_

There was no way they could win this one.  Even with luck on their side, Alec and Isabelle set up an impenetrable defense and Magnus had to settle for minimizing the point damage.  If they could limit the Lightwoods to one point, they would still be up in the match and looking good going into the second half.  

With a determined look, Magnus threw their last stone, and by some miracle took out two of the red stones, leaving only two in the house.  

“Well, I took out two,” Magnus shrugged, knowing that the best they could hope for was a tie at this point.  “But really, there is only one I want to take out by the end of this.”

He was delighted at the small smile he saw pull at Alec’s lips, even if the man wouldn’t look directly at him.

Spain 3, USA 3

_End Five_

Alec Lightwood made the mistake of looking at his opponents before he through his stone, something that delighted Magnus.  It was the first time in the entire match the man had looked at him and he winked just as Alec went to throw.  The stone went far left, just barely hitting the side of the house and Alec looked livid.  The Lightwoods were not known for missing, ever, and that was

“A biter, Alexander?  Didn’t know you had it in you.”

The glare he got from the other competitor reminded him just why Alec was known as the toughest in the business.  Magnus offered him an apologetic smile then threw his stone that gave Spain a solid three points.  

Alec didn’t smile back.

Spain 6, USA 3

_End Six_

Deciding to tone it down, Magnus focused entirely on the match, giving Alec a break for one end.  Catarina was obviously relieved but Isabelle looked disappointed.

At least not all of the Lightwoods were stick in the muds.

Focusing on the match, however, did them no good and the USA walked away with two points.

Spain 6, USA 5

_End Seven_

Magnus didn’t like to lose.  He was a fierce competitor and he took his sport seriously.  He also felt the hopes of his nation on his shoulders and didn’t want to let them down.  Even if Spain was already guaranteed the silver medal just for them being here in this game, he wanted gold.  He looked better in gold.

Alec would look resplendent in silver.

With the USA throwing the hammer in this end, Magnus could only hold his breath and hope Isabelle’s throw didn’t push their yellow stone out of the center.  And, if it wasn’t for Alec’s frankly inspired sweeping, it wouldn’t have.  

But Alec knew what he was doing and Magnus watched as the match tied up heading into the eighth end.

Still, he couldn’t help but mutter, “That man sure knows his way around a shaft.”  Hearing Alec choke and stare at him, Magnus laughed, “I meant the broom, Alexander.  Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Spain 6, USA 6

_End Eight_

They’d hoped to have a commanding lead by the time they got to the last end.  They would need to put everything they had into this if they wanted to win that gold for their countries and themselves.  

Throw after throw, the teams traded dominance in the house and for the first time, Magnus truly worried they were going to lose.  There was no shame in silver, but it wasn’t what he wanted.  

By some miracle, Spain ended up with the hammer in this end and Magnus could only hope Catarina’s throw could get them the point they needed to secure the medal.  

As soon as she threw it, Magnus could see it wasn’t going to go where they needed it.  It was up to him (and Cat who hurried down the sheet to help him sweep).  Slowly, the stone started to curl and it was like the heavens shone down upon them.  It came around behind the Lightwood’s defensive stone and knocked it their point out of position, securing the one point Spain needed to win the gold.  

Spain 7, USA 6

There were tears as Luke jumped down to meet them, the three of them celebrating while Maryse came down to berate her children who were outplayed by the skin of their teeth.  

“How the hell did he get that stone to come around like that?” she was screaming at them.  “It shouldn’t have been possible.”

Alec, calm as could be, shrugged.  “I’m pretty sure Magnus could make anyone come if he put his mind to it.”  Only after he spoke did Alec realize his mic was still on and blushed a brilliant shade of red, matching Magnus’ Team Spain coat.  

Slipping his own mic from his head and stepping close to Alec, pulling off his as well, Magnus grinned, “Would you like to find out, darling?  Celebratory drinks in the Athletes village after the ceremony.”

Maryse sputtered and gaped when Alec smiled and nodded.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”  

“Good, it’s a date.  Maybe I’ll even let you wear my gold.  I’m sure it will contrast nicely with your flushed skin and my bedsheets."

It didn’t even matter that they won the medal in that moment because Alec kissed him right then and there in front of the world and his mother, and Magnus knew he’d won something even more precious than gold.


End file.
